


Probed

by BurstEdge



Category: Hunie Pop
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki always wondered what it was like to bang an alien. Now, she has her chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probed

Nikki tried hard to take in what she was seeing in front of her. She was currently standing in front of a crashed alien spaceship. She pinched herself at least three times to make she wasn't dreaming, but the ship was still there.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "There's a fucking spaceship that crashed here! If Audrey was here, she'd probably faint. Serves thst bitch right for doubting me."

"Put your hands up. Immediately."

Nikki froze when she heard a monotonous, yet threatening voice behind her. She slowly put her hands up, not wanting to make things worse for herself.

"W-Who's there?" Nikki asked nervously. "Just so you know, I don't have a weapon so please don't hurt me."

"Turn around," the voice ordered. Nikki slowly turned around and was caught off guard by a beautiful woman with blue skin, yellow eyes, white hair and large breasts. She wore a red skin-tight bodysuit with straps around the breast area and nipple clamps for some reason. The woman also had horns on her head and was holding a pistol that was aimed towards her.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked.

"I believe it is proper etiquette to introduce oneself on this planet," the woman replied. Nikki's eyes widened. The woman said 'this planet'. That could only mean one thing...

"You're an alien?"

The woman was taken aback by Nikki's enthusiasm.

"Yes. Now, your name, please."

"Huh? Oh yeah, my name is Nikki Ann-Marie. Nice to meet you."

The woman lowered her weapon and smiled at her. "Likewise. I am known as Celeste Luvendass."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Luvendass?"

Celeste blushed a little. "It's a name that's well known on my planet."

"Really? What's the name of your home planet?"

"Tendricide."

"Huh. Odd name. What's it like there?"

"Very cold. Lots of snow there too."

"How cold are we talking here?"

"Way below zero degrees."

"Damn, that is cold. How do your people stay warm?"

Celeste started to walk toward Nikki in a seductive manner. "The answer to that is simple... we have sex to increase our body heat."

"Y-You have sex to keep you warm?" Nikki asked. 

"Yes, and my people enjoy it very much," Celeste answered, pulling the barista closer to her, nearly smothering her with her breasts. "In fact, we go at it all. Night. Long."

Nikki's lit up like fireworks when she heard that. An alien race that can have sex 'till days end? They must have some stamina.

"You can really go at it for that long?" she uttered. Celeste threw a naughty smirk in her direction.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"I-I don't know if I should..."

Nikki tried to escape the busty alien's embrace, but couldn't given how tight her grip on her was.

"But I've already gotten so hard," Celeste pouted. Nikki stared at her in confusion.

"Hard? Does that mean you..." Nikki's voice trailed off when she felt a bulge in the groin area of her suit. Celeste pulled away from her and started to strip off her suit. When she was completely bare, Nikki got a full view of her body. Slender legs, lucious hips and large, breasts contained in a light brown bra. But what got Nikki's attention was the large bulge at the front of her panties.

"Oh, I have neglected to properly show you what I mean."

Celeste swiftly removed her underwear. Her breasts were finally free from their fabric containment and her nipples stood hard at attention. But they weren't the only things that stood hard.

"Oh my god," Nikki gasped, eyes widening like never before. "You have-"

"Yes. I have a penis. In fact, I am the largest of my species," Celeste said proudly. Nikki kneeled down to get a closer look. It was long, thick and had a large set of balls beneath it.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a dick this big on a girl before."

"You mean, I am not the first?" Celeste asked.

"Well, my friend Audrey has one as well, but it's nowhere as big as this," Nikki answered, lightly grasping Celeste's member. The alien moaned at the sudden contact.

"Oh my goodness, your hand is so warm."

"Thanks. Is it okay if I... lick it?" Nikki asked, lightly blushing.

"Yes," Celeste answered. Nikki leaned in closer and swirled her tongue around the tip, drawing out a small moan from Celeste. Hearing that, the barista decided to kick it up a notch and slid her tongue down her length until she was at her balls. She began to lick them and eventually suck on them, causing Celeste to moan even louder.

"That feels wonderful," she said. "Could you please put it in your mouth?"

Nikki stopped sucking her balls and looked at Celeste. "You mean, right here?"

"I mean, If you want to."

"We could always go somewhere more... comfortable," Nikki suggested.

"Like where?" Celeste asked.

"You'll soon find out."

* * *

"Ughh, those class were boring as fuck!" Audrey complained as she and Tiffany walked into her apartment. Tiffany giggled as the redhead plopped down on the sofa.

"Come on, Audrey. They couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh really? Do you know what it's like to have a horny math teacher trying to get in your pants after school? Sometimes I wonder if having a dick is a curse."

Tiffany walked towards Audrey, dropped down to her knees and pulled the zipper in her shorts, revealing her flaccid member. Before Audrey could say anything, Tiffany wrapped her lips around her cock and started to suck hard. Audrey threw her head back from the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling and put both of her hands on the back of Tiffany's head.

"You are getting so much better at this," she moaned. Tiffany removed her mouth from Audrey's dick and stroked it while smiling at her.

"Well... maybe Mom taught me a thing or two about pleasing a girl with my mouth," she said.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with your mother's lifestyle."

"Maybe, but I realized that I shouldn't shut her out completely because of it. Also, she let me in on some... techniques for when I want my sweet, sassy girlfriend to cum quickly."

Audrey raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "Oh really? Like what?"

Tiffany stood up and lifted her skirt, revealing she wasn't wearing any panties. Then, she lowered herself onto Audrey's length and started to grind against her crotch, causing her to moan even more. And before she knew it, she felt her balls tighten.

"I'm... gonna... CUUUUUUUUUM!"

Audrey gushed out every last drop of cum she had into Tiffany's tight opening. Tiffany moaned from the amount of cum that was flowing into her. After Audrey finished, the two layed down on the sofa, kissing passionately.

"I wonder where Nikki has been this whole time," Tiffany said, breaking the liplock.

"Who knows?" Audrey replied. "It's not like she's doing anything important or whatever.

* * *

Nikki was in her bedroom, laying on her bed as Celeste slid in and out of her pussy. The two looked at each other lovingly, then leaned in to kiss each other. When they separated, Nikki was the first to speak.

"Hey... is it possible that I could visit your home planet sometime?" she asked.

Celeste chuckled. "Sure, but I should warn you: the women on my planet are very horny. They will have intercourse almost anywhere."

"Sounds like a place I can get used to."

"You will enjoy it. I promise you that."

Celeste moaned as she felt Nikki tighten around her.

"Nikki, I am about to ejaculate."

"Please... I want to feel it inside me."

"You are not worried about the risk of impregnation?"

"I'm on birth control. It's okay."

Before more could be said, Celeste felt her balls tingle and let out a huge stream of cum into Nikki. The barista let out a long, animalistic moan as the fluid filled her insides. After she was finished, Celeste layed down next to Nikki while pulling up the covers. She spooned the bluenette and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Just for the record, Tendricide is completely populated by women. Most are like me."

Nikki smiled and grinded against the alien's crotch in response.

 


End file.
